Haus Kerkom
HAUS KERKOM Ein Zirkel ist nur dann mächtig, wenn er geschlossen ist. Ein Haus ist nur dann stark, wenn es vereint ist. Kay Eriya / Kolabaha Einleitung Die Magier des Hauses Kerkom zählen zu den verstohlensten Mysterienkulten in der Kol'abaha. Ähnlich wie um einige andere Häuser ranken sich viele Gerüchte um das Haus. Niemand weiß so wirklich, wieviele Mitglieder insgesamt die Stärke des Hauses ausmachen. Für die meisten ist es ein eher kleines und unwichtiges Haus. Sie könnten nicht fälscher liegen. Tatsächlich ist Haus Kerkom sehr aktiv, exzellent organisiert und hat ihre Geheimniskrämerei zur Kunstform erhoben. Und dazu haben sie auch guten Grund. Haus Kerkom ist eine der wenige direkten Horun-Traditionen, die bis heute in ihrer Tradition beinahe unverfälscht überlebt haben. Haus Kerkom war lange Zeit sehr bemüht, seinen Beitrag an der Geschichte der Ausrottung des Ordens von Horun und ihren Kol'abaha-Eintritt zu verschleiern. Nun da sich kaum jemand mehr an das ursprüngliche "horuanische Verräter-Haus" " erinnert, beginnt es den langsamen, vorsichtigen Weg an die Öffentlichkeit. Magier des Hauses Kerkom pflegen in der ursprünglichen Zirkelmagie eine der ältesten Magietraditionen innerhalb der Kol'abaha. Die Traditionen des Hauses können sich mit den Lehren der Druiden messen und blicken auf Jahrtausende an Überlieferungen zurück. Mitglieder Haus Kerkom verfügt über rund 160 Mitglieder. Vor zehn Jahren waren es gerade einmal 40, was das steigende Selbstbewusstsein innerhalb des Hauses und die Ablöse der bisherigen Traditionalisten wiedergibt. Hieroarch Fürst Baylon Karthides: Fürst Baylon ist seit 5 Jahren Hieroarch des Hauses und setzt den progressiven Kurs seiner ermordeten Vorgängerin Tarena Gils unbeirrt fort. In der rasch kleiner werdenden Fraktion der Traditionalisten gilt er als Häretiker und Verräter des Hauses. Aber der Masse an blutjungen Magierakolyten, die ins Haus drängen, ist er ein leuchtendes Vorbild. Nicht unbeteiligt daran dürfte auch sein Charme und Charisma sein, das ihn auch als weltlichen Fürst großen Ruhm einbringt. Herzkloster Weitere wichtige Personen Geschichte Magie Die Magie, die im Haus Kerkom verwendet wird, ist dieselbe wie sie auch von horuanischen Meistern verwendet wurde. Sie basiert auf Zirkelritualen, die alle einzeln erlernt werden müssen. Vor den Wendekriegen gab es kaum Innovationen bei diesen Ritualen, immerhin werden sie seit mindestens einem Jahrtausend beinahe unverfälscht weitergegeben. Mit dem Schwall an jungen Akolyten beginnt sich dies nun zu ändern. Die Gils-Jünger versuchen sich an einer Vereinheitlichung des Magiesystems soweit, dass eine systematisch und raschere Erforschung neuer Rituale möglich werden soll. Dies stösst im Haus, vor allem, im Zirkel von Eradom auf erbitterten Widerstand und könnte auf einen unausweichbaren Konflikt im Haus hinauslaufen. Spell Crafting Jeder Zirkel wird als separate Art erlernt. Per Teaching oder durch das Studium von Büchern wird diese gelehrt und gelernt. Diese Zirkel können jede Season mit dem vollen Study Total gesteigert werden. Allerdings darf der Art Score auf diese Weise maximal nur drei Levels pro Season steigen. Um einen Zirkel wirken zu können, muss der Art Score mindestens so hoch sein wie die Spell Magnitude des entsprechenden Zirkels. Fatigue muss für einen Zirkel keines verbraucht werden, aber bis ein Zirkel korrekt erstellt ist, benötigt es Zeit. Alle Zirkel sind als Rituale zu behandeln. Spontane oder rasche Magie wird im Haus Kerkom nicht gelehrt. Um Range, Duration oder Target zu erhöhen, muss ein Magus das Ritual von Grund auf in einer neuen Form studieren und entwerfen. Für gewöhnlich werden die Zirkel Arts über die notwendige Spell Magnitude hinaus gesteigert. Dies steigert das Penetration Total des Spruches. Das Penetration Total eines Zirkelrituals entspricht 5 x die Levels, um die das Ritual die eigentliche Magnitude des Spells übertrifft. Penetration wird im Haus keines gelehrt, stattdessen werden die Zirkelrituale oft machtvoll genug erlernt (einige Spell Levels über dem notwendigen Level). Magic Resistence erhält ein Kerkom-Magus nur über spezielle Schutzzirkel. Beim Erstellen von Zirkeln ist Vorsicht geboten. Jeder Zirkel fungiert nämlich als Arkaner Konnex zwischen sich, dem Zauberziel, aber auch dem Magier, der den Zirkel entworfen hat. Meist werden Zirkelzauber deshalb mit Schutzzirkel kombiniert, um etwaige schadhafte Einwirkungen vom Magus auf ein designiertes Opfer, üblicherweise eine symbolische Figur, zu übertragen. Das sogenannte Ziehen eines Zirkels (also das Erstellen eines Zirkelzaubers) ist eine langwierige Angelegenheit, die mit viel Sorgfalt erfolgen muss. Drawing of a Circle A circle can be crafted which means that it is made very durable. The magus must work in concert with smiths and other appropriate workers to create a circle that consists of hard-to-manipulate materials like iron, silver or stone. The magus must have leadership to direct such complex handiworks. High leadership can quicken this process though. The Crafting of a circle is an option and before it can be undertaken, the circle must have been drawn by the mage (in other words, a mage must create the appropriate spell circle for his intended target). * Drawing Duration: 1 hour per Magnitude of Circle * Crafting Duration: 2 days + 2 days per Magnitude of Circle / (Leadership) days :* Crafting has a minimum duration of 2 days. * Casting Duration: Instantaneous After a circle has been created, the caster checks for success when he activates the circle for the first time. Magical energies will then accumulate and all the symbols and wards will beginn to glow with an intense inner light. If the circle has not been drawn exactly, the magus will be prone to a massive overflow of magical energies which can result in Warpings and dire catastrophes. * stress die + Circle Art + aura * Ease factor: 6''' + '''Spell Magnitude * Cost: 1 vis per spell magnitude :The Circlemage must use vis to power up a circle. After beeing powered up the circle becomes active and its spell takes effect. Wird ein Zirkel in seinem Aussehen empfindlich verändert (z.B.: Durchbrechen einer Linie, Löschen eines Symbols), so verliert der Zirkel seine Wirkung und fällt aus dem Netz der Pfade. Um die Zirkel resistenter zu machen, werden vor allem langwierige oder besonders wichtige Zirkel in Zusammenarbeit mit Schmieden oder Schmiedemagier aufwendig mit Metallen in Stein gegossen. Kerkom-Magier lernen deshalb oft auch die Fähigkeiten des Führens. Mit der Ability Leadership lassen sich solche Projekte wesentlich schneller vervollständigen. Bekannte Zirkel Im Haus Kerkom kursieren an die 40 unterschiedlichen Zirkel, die teilweise von einzelnen Sekten im Haus eifersüchtig gehütet werden. Die folgenden Zirkel sind allgemein bekannte und zugängliche Zirkel, wie sie den meisten Lehrlingen im Haus gelehrt werden. Lvl. Gen. | Zirkel der Unbegrenzten Macht :Magieform: Ritual :Tradition: Horuanisch :Spellqualität: (CrVi) Spell Level Gen., R: Zirkel, D: Moment, T: Zirkel :Dauer: je nach Zirkel-Magnitude Der Zirkel der unbegrenzten Macht ist ein berüchtigtes Ritual im Hause Kerkom, das stets mit Bedacht eingesetzt wird. Man zieht diesen Zirkel um einen anderen Zirkel, der beeinflusst werden soll. Pro Magnitude, die der Zirkel der unbegrenzten Macht die Magnitude des inneren Zirkels übertrifft, sinken die Vis-Kosten des inneren Zirkels um einen Bauern Vis. Der Zirkel der unbegrenzten Macht benötigt selber kein Vis, da er die notwendige Energie selbst holt. Berüchtigt ist der Zirkel aufgrund seiner Eigenschaft, notwendige magische Energien wahllos aus der direkten Umgebung zu entziehen. Dies beutet nicht nur das magische Umfeld des Zirkels aus, sondern kann auch für Lebewesen außerhalb des Zirkels gefährlich werden, wenn Lebensenergien masslos in den Zirkel gesogen werden. Zum Ermitteln der Auswirkungen ist die Magnitude des Zirkels der unbegrenzten Macht ausschlaggebend. Sämtliche Auren (außer Dominios) sinken in einem Umkreis von (Magnitude)km um den Faktor 1. 100 Meter um den Zirkel sinkt die Aura sogar um 2. Es entsteht ein zeitweiliges Loch der Leere in der magischen Landschaft. Diese Auswirkungen verschwinden wieder nach (Magnitude) Wochen. Dann hat sich der Normalzustand wiederhergestellt. Bei Faerie- und Infernal-Auren erhält der Zirkel bei Aktivierung automatische Botch Dices in der Höhe der entsprechenden Aura. Innerhalb von (Magnitude)x10 Metern (aber nur außerhalb des Zirkels) verdorrt sämtliches pflanzliche Leben und alle Kreaturen und Menschen erleiden +(Spell Level) Damage. Parma Magica, Magic Might oder Schutzzirkel vor Magie schützen vor diesen Auswirkungen. Alles was sich innerhalb des Zirkels der unbegrenzten Macht befindet, wird von gewaltigen Energien durchflutet und unterliegt den Folgen von Warping. Die Betroffenen würfeln für jeden Punkt Magnitude dieses Zirkels mit einem Würfel gegen einen Ease Factor von 6. Für jeden erfolgreichen Wurf erhalten die von der Magie durchfluteten einen Warping Point. Wenn ein Magus vor Magie glühend aus einem rauchenden Zirkel steigt, kann er sich aufgrund der gewaltigen mythischen Energien, denen er sich ausgesetzt hat, optisch gravierend verändert haben. Lvl. Gen. | Zirkel des Mantels der Sibou :Magieform: Ritual :Tradition: Horuanisch :Spellqualität: (ReVi) Spell Level Gen., R: Zirkel, D: Spezial, T: Zirkel :Aktivierungsdauer: je nach Zirkel-Magnitude Mit Hilfe dieses Rituals ruft der Zaubernde den schützenden Mantel der Sibou über den Zirkel. Sämtliche Magie (Sprüche, Warping, Effekte), die den Zirkel durchdringen zu versucht, wird mit der Magnitude dieses Zirkels abgehalten. Effekte, die die Magnitude des Zirkels nicht durchdringen können, wirken sich auf die Insassen des Zirkels nicht aus. Sprüche ziehen die Magnitude von ihren Penetration Totals ab. Schafft ein magischer Effekt dennoch den Durchbruch, wirkt er normal auf das Innere des Zirkels. Erreicht die Höhe einer Aura lediglich die Höhe der Magnitude dieses Zirkels wirken sich weder etwaige Effekte der Aura bzw. Regio noch Warping auf das Innere des Zirkels aus. Übernatürliche Kreaturen mit einem Might Score können nur dann einen Zirkel betreten, wenn ihr Might Score höher als die Magnitude des Schutzzirkels ist. Duration: Der Zirkel bleibt soviel Tage aktiv, wie bei der Aktivierung des Zirkels der modifizierte Ease Factor übertroffen wurde. Rego oder Vim-Vis können bei der Aktivierung eingesetzt werden, um den Wurf um 5 Punkte zu verbessern. Lvl. 55 | Zirkel des Erdtitanen :Magieform: Ritual :Tradition: Horuanisch :Spellqualität: (CrCo MuCo) Spell Level 55, R: Zirkel, D: speziell, T: Zirkel :Aktivierungsdauer: 11 Stunden Der Zirkel der Titanen war ein beliebter Kriegszauber in der Zeit der Kaoronen, heisst es. Der im Zirkel stehende wird zum Avatar eines Titanen, jenen Halbgöttern, die als Kinder der Götter und als Paragone menschlicher Kriegskunst, riesige Armeen anführten. In das Objekt der Bezauberung wird die Kraft eines solchen Titanen für den Zeitraum des Zaubers geladen und für diesen Zeitraum wandelt der Bezauberte als leibhaftig gewordener Halbgott wieder über das Antlitz der Welt. Dieser spezielle Zirkel ruft die Macht eines Erdtitanen über den Bezauberten. Erdtitanen waren als beinahe unverwüstlich und unermässlich stark bekannt. Als Avatar eines Erdtitanen steigen die Size um 1, die Stärke des Bezauberten um 2 (auch über menschlich natürliche Grenzen hinaus) und dessen Stamina um 3. Die Stärke beträgt mindestens +2, Stamina mindestens +3. Ein Erdtitan kann jeglichen Schaden mit seiner blossen Haut abfangen (Soak!), und er erhält einen zusätzlichen Soak von +3. Seine Haut wird trocken und hart wie Stein. Dexterity sind um -1. Aktionen, die Feingefühl erfordern, erhalten einen Malus von -1. Nicht nur der Glanz eines Titanen wird durch dieses Ritual wiedergeboren sondern auch deren berüchtigte Hubris. Halbgötter waren pathetische und oft selbstgerechte Geschöpfe. Die zwei stärksten Persönlichkeitsmerkmale des neugeborenen Titanen werden verdoppelt, solange der Zauber Wirkung hat. Duration: Die Kraft der Titanen durchströmt den Bezauberten für soviele Tage, um wieviel bei der Aktivierung des Rituals der modifizierte Ease Factor übertroffen wurde. Terram, Muto oder Creo-Vis können bei der Aktivierung eingesetzt werden, um den Wurf um 5 Punkte zu verbessern. Lvl. 75 | Zirkel der Verborgenen Pfade :Magieform: Ritual :Tradition: Horuanisch :Spellqualität: (ReTe) Spell Level 75, R: Zirkel, D: Jahr, T: Arkaner Konnex (anderer Zirkel) :Aktivierungsdauer: 15 Stunden (Fatigue aufgrund von Überanstrengung!) Jeder Zirkel der Verborgenen Pfade kann mit einem anderen solchen Zirkel zu einem Netz an Pfaden verknüpft werden. Mit dem passenden Aktivierungswort oder -geste kann ein Magus auf diesen Pfade frei wandeln. Er steigt in einen Zirkel und verlässt einen verknüpften Zirkel an einem anderen Ort. Duration: Jeder Zirkel bleibt 1 Jahr aktiv. Um erneuert zu werden, muss er nur nochmals gewirkt werden. Falls das Aktivieren mißlingt, wird der Zirkel nutzlos und muss neu gezogen werden. Longevity Forschung und Studien Politik Haus Kerkom tritt in der Kol'abaha so gut wie kaum in Erscheinung. Über Hausinterne Angelegenheiten legt jeder Kerkom-Magier einen Schwur ab und wird Zeit seiner Ausbildung zu Stillschweigen indoktriniert. Nur in den wichtigsten Abstimmungen treten offizielle Vertreter des Hauses auf und stimmen für das gesamte Haus. Ansonsten wird man kaum eine politische Stellungnahme eines Kerkom-Magus wahrnehmen. Innerhalb des Hauses herrscht ein gänzlich anderes Brauchtum. Innerhalb des Hauses herrschen unzählige Sekten vor, die auf der einen Seite ihre Mitglieder sehr eng zusammenrücken und intensiv kooperieren lassen. Auf der anderen Seite bekämpfen sich die Sekten gegenseitig mit großer Passion. Oft für außerhalb des Hauses unverständliche politische Stellungsnahmen eines Vertreters oder des Hieruarchs haben meist ihren Urspung in heftigem Lobbyismus und Machtkämpfen innerhalb des Hauses. Mentalitäten und Strömungen Das Denken eines Kerkom-Magus dreht sich um das Wohl seiner Gruppierung und um seine persönlichen Geheimnisse. Erst in zweiter Linie interessiert es sich für das gesamte Haus und meist kaum für das Schicksal der Kol'abaha. Das Haus Kerkom hat immerhin schon einen Untergang ohne größere Opfer überlebt, weshalb sollte es andere Konflikte fürchten. Wichtig ist einzig das Erhalten des jahrtausende alten Wissens, das das Haus über alle anderen Kol'abaha-Häuser erhebt. In Zeiten der Not oder Gefahr ist der Zusammenhalt im Haus überraschend stark und rührt, wie das meiste, aus der bewegten Vergangenheit des Hauses. Die einzigen, verlässlichen Freunde wird ein Kerkom-Magus nur in seiner Sekte und bestenfalls in seinem Haus finden. Alle anderen Kol'abaha-Häuser würden die wertvollen Schätze des Hauses nur ausbeuten wollen, legal oder illegal. Das Haus ist daher allgemein auch wenig zimperlich, wenn es darum geht, Schätze und vis zu plündern, selbst von anderen Klöstern. Wichtig ist nur, dass man dies nicht zum Haus Kerkom zurückverfolgen kann. Wenn irgendwo horuanisches Wissen auftaucht, kann man davon ausgehen, dass Magier des Hauses Kerkom eine der ersten sein werden, die vor Ort danach suchen. Mit allen gebotenen Mitteln. Diplomatie ist nur solange von Interesse, solange die Mittel den Zweck heiligen. * Jünger des Gils-Bundes (Modernisten-Sekte) :Die Mitglieder dieser Sekte stellen mittlerweile die zahlenmässig stärkste Fraktion im Haus dar. Sie sind bestrebt, andere Sekten mitsamt ihrer Geheimnisse in ihren Bund zu übernehmen und eine einzelne Basis im Haus zu bilden. Desweiteren forscht der Gils-Bund an einer Vereinheitlichung der Zirkelrituale und versucht einen gezieltes Studiensystem nach dem Vorbild offenerer Häuser wie dem Haus Baryl oder Molanwy zu schaffen. Den Mitgliedern des Bundes geht es dezidiert darum, mit den uralten Dogmen zu brechen, die ihrem Haus nach eigenem Empfinden den Stillstand bringen. * Zirkel von Eradom (Traditionalisten-Sekte) :Diese Sekte sieht sich als Bewahrer ältestem Wissens und geht massiv gegen die Jünger des Gils-Bundes und andere modernere Sekten vor. Der Wunsch nach einem Abweichen von den bewährten Lehren ist reine Häretik. In ihren Augen müssen Andersdenkende entweder das Haus verlassen oder ihre Gedanken mit in ihr Grab nehmen. Aus einem philoshophischen Standpunkt heraus bevorzugen sie eher die zweite Variante, da dadurch keine Geheimnisse des Hauses Kerkom nach Außen dringen können. Man sagt dem Zirkel von Eradom nach, dass er über die meisten der alten, horuanischen Rituale verfügt und sich nicht nur rein auf Zirkelmagie beschränkt. * Zirkel von Zes'oss'on/ Der gläserne Dolch (Assassinen-Sekte) :In Zeiten der Krise oder Unsicherheit gibt es eine Sekte, auf die alle anderen Blicken. Der Zirkel von Zes'oss'on ist eine verhältnismässig junge Sekte, hat sich aber bereits oft bewährt und ist nahe daran eine akzeptierte Institution im Haus zu werden. Mitglieder dieser Sekte werden von anderen Sekten abgeworben, was eine große Ehre darstellt, und einer speziellen Ausbildung unterzogen. Mit geheimnisumwitterten Zirkeln werden die Mitglieder zu Schattenkrieger gemacht, die Gefahren oder Probleme im Team oder im Alleingang beseitigen. Jede Sekte verfügt über ein spezielles Ritual, mit dem sie die Hilfe des Zirkels von Zes'oss'on erbitten kann. Kurz darauf erscheint ein Abgesandter der Sekte, bespricht das Problem und entscheidet über die Ausführung. Jedes Mitglied des gläsernen Dolches hat einen Schutzschwur für Mitglieder des Hauses Kerkom geschworen und darf einen Hilferuf nur aus gutem Grund ablehnen. Niemand weiss, wo die Sekte ihr Hauptquartier hat. Category:Kay Eriya Category:Kolabaha